Quinn, Episode 3: Sibling Anxiety
by WildDogJJ
Summary: Daria is having a hard time adjusting to college life and takes it out on Quinn. Sandi attempts to reinstate the Fashion Club, but will they go along?


Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

In

"Sibling Anxiety"

story by

WildDogJJ

Act I

Scene 1

 **Ext. Shot:** A small one-story house with blue siding.

 **Music:** "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics

 **Caption:** Highland, Texas 1983

 **Int. Shot:** The living room.

We see a woman with graying red hair watching a baby play with letter blocks on the floor. The small child has on a green shirt and black overalls. The baby has a noticeably expressionless face as she is an eighteen-month old Daria. The woman is her grandmother (Helen's mom) Emma. When Emma speaks it is with the accent of a stereotypical southern debutante.

 **Emma:** Why, Daria, you are so darling playing with those toys.

Baby Daria looks up at Emma.

 **Daria:** anks, gamma.

At this moment the camera pans over to the front door as it opens. We see a younger version of Helen enter the house with a newborn baby cradled in her arms. The baby is Quinn. Helen has a Farrah Fawcett hairstyle that was common in the late 1970's and early 1980's.

 **Helen:** Mom, we're back from the hospital. Meet your new granddaughter.

Emma walks over to Helen, completely forgetting Daria.

 **Emma:** Why Helen, she's adorable. What's her name?

 **Helen:** We named her Quinn. Quinn Louise Morgendorffer.

 **Emma:** Well, much more conventional than a hippie name like Daria.

Helen starts to look annoyed.

 **Helen:** Now, mom...

 **Emma:** I'm only saying that you were more respectful of convention this time around. (her tone grows more disdainful) Then again, behaving like a proper lady of good standing was always more Rita's cup of tea than yours. In fact, (her voice now takes on a malicious quality) Quinn looks just like Erin did as a newborn.

Now, Helen's pissed. She looks like she is about verbally lay into her mother when we hear a crashing sound behind them.

 **Jake:** (Offscreen) GAH...DAMMIT!

The camera now shows Jake, standing in the front door with Helen's baby supplies strewn all around him. His hairstyle is a feathered mullet, a look considered more yuppie than redneck in 1983. Jake closes the door behind him and hurriedly puts the bady supplies back into the handbag he's carrying.

 **Jake:** Damn doorstep.

Helen sits down on the sofa and is joined by Jake and Emma. No one is paying attention to Daria, which she notices.

 **Jake:** Isn't Quinn adorable.

 **Emma:** She certainly is, but must you use profanity in front of the children?

 **Jake:** (sounding bitter) Well, my father had no problem doing it.

 **Emma:** Well, that man was an uncouth psychopath who never taught you how to behave in polite society.

 **Jake:** Hey, you're right. (looks at floor) DAMN YOU, OLD MAN!

 **Helen:** (sharp tone) Jake, focus.

Jake immediately calms down. Helen turns her attention to Daria.

 **Helen:** Daria, come here sweetie.

Daria waddles a few steps toward Helen before falling and then crawls the rest of the way.

 **Helen:** Daria, I'd like you to meet your new sister, Quinn.

 **Daria:** Ba-ba.

 **Helen:** Yes, baby. Now you have a little sister to play with.

 **Daria:** Pway?

The adults continue cooing over Quinn and completely forget Daria.

 **Helen:** Oh, Quinn, my sweet, little baby Quinn.

 **Jake:** Goo-goo.

 **Emma:** Aren't you just the most precious little thing.

Daria looks totally dejected by the complete lack of any acknowledgement of her presence.

 **Daria:** Pway?

Her eyes narrow ominously at the newborn.

 **Daria:** Pay.

Scene 2

 **Ext. Shot:** A residential sidewalk with a now 17 year old Quinn and Stacy walking.

 **Caption:** Lawndale, New Jersey 2000

 **Quinn:** So, any idea why Sandi wanted us to come over.

 **Stacy:** No, and that worries me.

 **Quinn:** Why?

 **Stacy:** Well, what if she's mad at me for joining the school paper or you for tutoring Kevin. What will she DO? OH,GOD! OH, GOD!

 **Quinn:** Stacy, calm down. What can she do, kick us out of the Fashion Club? We disbanded it, remember.

Stacy quickly calms down.

 **Stacy:** You're right, Quinn. But you know how nervous she makes me.

 **Quinn:** Stacy, you've stood up to her three times before. You can do it again, I know it. And besides, I'm gonna be right there with you.

 **Stacy:** Thanks, Quinn. You always were a real friend.

Quinn smiles at Stacy's compliment.

Scene 3

 **Ext. Shot:** Griffin house

 **Music:** "Bye, Bye, Bye" by N'Sync

 **Int. Shot:** Sandi's room

We see all four of the former Fashion Club. Sandi is sitting in a chair with a regal air of superiority about her. Stacy, Quinn and Tiffany are seated on the bed. Stacy is holding her notebook while both she and Quinn listen to Sandi. Tiffany is applying makeup and not even pretending to pay attention.

 **Sandi:** I called all four of you here because I have an announcement to make. I think it was a mistake to disband the Fashion Club.

Quinn and Stacy both look troubled by this development. Tiffany, having not heard a single word Sandi said, continues to touch up her makeup.

 **Quinn:** But why? I thought we'd decided it was time to move on.

 **Sandi:** That is exactly the problem. We've lost sight of what is important; namely being popular and fashionable. I mean, we're supposed to be the most attractive and popular girls in school, not brains and geeks like your weirdo sister.

Quinn becomes visibly peeved by Sandi's words. Her own tone of voice turns icy.

 **Quinn:** Excuse me? Leave Daria out of this.

Sandi grins triumphantly, having gotten under Quinn's skin.

 **Sandi:** My point, Qu-inn, is that you tutoring a loser and Stacy working for the school paper are exactly the kind of activities beneath the attractive and popular. It is for the benefit for both of you that I bring back the Fashion Club. It will help you both see the error of your newfound ways by setting exemplary standards to follow.

Stacy's expression changes from nervous to angry. She does not want to go back to the bad old days of being Sandi's personal doormat.

 **Stacy:** (fierce tone) What if we say no? Maybe some of us don't want to be in this stupid club.

Quinn smiles proudly at Stacy while Tiffany, unaware, continues to put on makeup. Sandi sneers wickedly.

 **Sandi:** Get real, Stacy. Without us you are just a spineless little drip. I can and will see to it that you are a total outcast if you're not in the Fashion Club.

Sandi's threat has finally pushed Stacy too far and causes her to snap.

 **Stacy:** Bring it on, you self-centered, stuck-up bitch.

Sandi's face first shows shock, followed by anger.

 **Sandi:** How dare you...

 **Stacy:** No, how dare YOU! You just want to bring back the Fashion Club so you can control us all again. Ever since fifth-grade you've made feel worthless. Always walking all over me, making me so insecure that I didn't dare stand up for myself. That's you in a nutshell, manipulate and control. Well, (she points to Quinn) I have real friends who won't treat me like dirt if I don't blindly follow them; but you don't even want real friends, you just want followers who'll bow down and kiss your ass. Well, I won't do that ever again. I've had enough. You hear me? I...HAVE...HAD...ENOUGH!

With tears of rage in her eyes, Stacy takes her notebook and whacks Sandi on the head so hard that she falls out of her chair. This startles Quinn and even gets Tiffany's attention, causing her to smudge her lipstick across her cheek in the process. (*) Stacy picks up her notebook and storms off in a huff. Sandi is so shocked that she just lays there with wide eyes and an open mouth.

*( **A/N:** I borrowed this moment from another piece of fan art by SC)

 **Tiffany:** Whaat...just...happened?

Scene 4

 **Ext. Shot:** Morgendorffer house, afternoon

 **Int. Shot:** Morgendorffer kitchen

Quinn, having just come home after spending an hour trying to talk some sense into Sandi, picks up the kitchen phone and dials a number.

 **Quinn:** (Yhought VO) _Daria has just got to hear about this._

The screen splits to reveal Daria working at her desk in her dorm room at Raft College. Daria's phone rings and she immediately picks up.

 **Daria:** Thank you for calling the ninth circle of Hell.

 **Quinn:** Sis, you are not going to believe what happened at Sandi's today.

 **Daria:** You're right. Save your breath.

 **Quinn:** Well, Sandi wanted to bring back the Fashion Club and Stacy said no and I, like, totally agree with her and Sandi got really bitchy and threatening and Stacy just yelled at her and then...

Daria now looks annoyed.

 **Daria:** Quinn, it's me. You're unfashionable, weirdo distant cousin who constantly threatens your popularity.

 **Quinn:** But, Daria...

Daria starts to look very angry. She clearly has no desire to talk to her sister at all.

 **Daria:** Dammit, Quinn. First, you make me invisible to the whole family, then you spend 16 years shunning me for the sake of popularity, then you try to steal away my only friend, and now you want to torture me with stories about your vapid airhead friends.

Quinn is visibly shocked by the clear hostility in Daria's voice.

 **Quinn:** What do you mean trying to steal away your only friend?

 **Daria:** Jane tells me that you and her have been hanging out. She says that her opinion of you is higher than it used to be. She says that you're not so bad once you're away from the fashion drones. I don't buy it. What's your endgame?

 **Quinn:** Daria, there isn't an endgame. I just like having a friend that I can talk about stuff other than boys and clothes with. I'm not trying to steal anyone away from anyone.

 **Daria:** Bullshit, I think you just want to stick it to me by turning Jane against me. I want you to go back to your gang of brain dead fashion zombies and stay the hell away from my friend.

 **Quinn:** Daria, she's my friend too.

 **Daria:** And that is my worst fear come true.

Quinn starts to become very frustrated.

 **Quinn:** Dammit, I'm your sister and I want to be your friend too.

 **Daria:** That's rich. You want to be my friend even though you didn't even publicly acknowledge me as your sister until last year. Get this straight: I don't want to be friends with a shallow brat like you. Not now, not ever.

 **Quinn:** Daria, please. We may have had our issues growing up, but I want us to get past that. I don't want us to be like Mom and Aunt Rita, constantly at each others throats for the rest of our lives. We're sisters, not enemies, and...

 **Daria:** SHUT UP! You have no right to call em your sister or even try to be my friend. You have made me nothing but miserable from the moment you were born. You hogged all the attention at home and made me a non-entity to the whole family. After years of trying to hide my existence from the rest of the world you have the gall to try and be my friend. Screw you! No other person on the planet has even come close to causing me the kind of pain and misery that you have. You are a selfish, spoiled little bitch and I wish you'd never been born. You are my worst enemy, the bane of my very existence. As far as I'm concerned I have no sister. Congratulations, your fondest wish has finally come true: you are now an only child. I freaking hate you. You hear me? I...HATE...YOU! I don't want to see or hear from you ever again. You're nothing to me, NOTHING. I don't want to know you, I'd rather you didn't even exist. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE AND STAY OUT, YOU FUCKING AIRHEAD BITCH!

Daria angrily slams her phone down on the reciever. Split-screen reverts to a single-screen of a wide-eyed and open-mouthed Quinn. Her hand shakes as she puts the kitchen phone back on the hook. She starts to remember...

Flashback 1

A six year old Daria and five year old Quinn are fighting in front of an elderly babysitter.

 **Daria:** Brat!

 **Quinn:** Brain!

 **Daria:** Brat!

 **Quinn:** Brain!

Flashback 2

An eleven year old Daria is in the back seat of the car being harassed by a ten year old Quinn. Jake is driving and Helen is in front seat going over legal documents. Daria has a telescope.

 **Quinn:** What are you gonna do with that, geek? Discover the Northwest Passage.

 **Daria:** Keep it up, brat, and my shoe will discover your southwest passage.

 **Helen:** Daria, watch your mouth.

 **Daria:** Mom, she made fun of me first.

 **Helen:** I heard no such thing.

Quinn grins triumphantly.

Flashback 3

A fourteen year old Quinn is being chatted up by some guy as a sixteen year old Daria overhears.

 **Guy:** So, do you have any brothers or sisters?

 **Quinn:** I'm an only child.

Daria's eyes narrow.

End Flashbacks

Quinn's mouth is trembling. She immediately runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Once there, she closes the door behind her. Her lower lip trembles as a tear rolls down her cheek. She slumps down on the floor and buries her face in her hands.

 **Quinn:** Daria...I...I'm sorry.

She begins to cry.

End Act I

Act II

Scene 1

 **Ext. Shot:** Morgendorffer House, evening

 **Music:** "Too Late to Love" by Def Leppard

 **Int. Shot:** Morgendorffer Kitchen

Jake and Helen are setting the table for dinner. Actually, just Jake as Helen is on the phone with her boss.

 **Helen:** Of course, Eric. A counter suit would be the best approach. I just we don't get that bleeding-heart Judge Steinermann again...Well, of course I can win him over, It's just annoying...Don't worry, when I'm done those investors wil wish they'd never sued Buzzdome for fraud...Looking forward to it, Bye.

Helen breathes a sigh of relief as she hangs up. She notices that only her and Jake are down for dinner.

 **Helen:** Jake, where's Quinn?

 **Jake:** Beats me.

 **Helen:** Well, didn't you check on her when you got home from playing golf with that client?

 **Jake:** (whiny) But, Helen, I wanted to try this new recipe I invented, a mix of beef chili and fishsticks. I call it Chili a la Jake. It's good.

Helen rolls her eyes at Jake's carelessness and winches at the prospect of enduring one of his culinary experiments.

 **Helen:** Never mind, I'll see if she's upstairs and bring her down. (Thought VO) _And get some microwave lasagna out of the refridgerater._

We next see Helen approaching the door to Quinn's room.

 **Helen:** Quinn, dinner's ready.

There's no response from Quinn. Helen knocks on the door.

 **Helen:** Quinn, did you hear me?

There's still no answer, which causes Helen to grow concerned. She opens the door and is shocked to find Quinn laying on her bed with red eyes and smeared makeup.

 **Helen:** My God! Quinn, have you been crying?

Quinn looks at her mother with a very sad expression on her face.

 **Quinn:** I... _sniff..._ I don't wanna talk about it.

 **Helen:** Now, Quinn, maybe I can help. What's wrong, sweetie?

 **Quinn:** Duh...Da...Daria... _sob..._ Daria hates me. My sister hates me.

 **Helen:** Now, Quinn, we all know that's not true.

 **Quinn:** B-but, it is. She hates me, and I don't blame her. I blame myself. I made her life hell the whole time we were growing up.

 **Helen:** What brought this on?

 **Quinn:** I... _sniff..._ I called her today and...and...she...she told me that she hates me. She...she called me the bane of her existence and...and...said she never wants to see or hear from me again...and...and...it's all my fault...WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Helen is now both shocked and furious.

 **Helen:** WHAT!?

Helen immediately rushes over to Quinn's phone and angrily dials Daria's number. Split-screen shows Daria answering her phone.

 **Daria:** Thank you for calling the second four years of high school.

 **Helen:** Young lady, we need to talk right now!

 **Daria:** I take it Quinn told you about our little conversation.

 **Helen:** Daria Ann Morgendorffer, how could you say such hurtful things to your own sister?

 **Daria:** It's easy when those things are the truth.

 **Helen:** Quinn's been in tears all afternoon. What you said devastated her and I want you to apologize to her right now.

 **Daria:** You mean lie to make her feel better. Absolutely not, I hate her. She has done more to hurt me than I can ever possibly forgive.

 **Helen:** Daria, what the hell has gotten into you?

Daria's expression hardens into a mask of barely contained fury.

 **Daria:** Quinn is a selfish, manipulative, spoiled brat who has never done anything but make me miserable. Worse, you let her. I'm always second best, the odd girl out. "Why can't you look pretty, like Quinn","Quinn can make friends, why can't you", "Why can't you be more like Quinn",hell "Why can't you freaking BE Quinn". Get this straight, Helen, I'm not Quinn and if you can't accept that then to hell with you. She's the daughter you've always wanted. I'm just a mistake you sometimes try to fix and usually just ignore. Go be with your beloved daughter and leave the weird one that you don't even want alone.

Helens eyes blaze with a fury that would make The Terminator run for cover.

 **Helen:** WELL, I NEVER! If you think you can get away with such disrespect, think again. You can just PAY YOUR OWN WAY THROUGH COLLEGE! AND DON'T BOTHER VISITING ON THE HOLIDAYS, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! YOU WANT TO HAVE NO FAMILY THEN YOU'VE GOTTEN YOUR WISH!

 **Daria:** FINE!

With that, Daria hangs up. Split-screen goes back to single shot of a very enraged Helen and frightened Quinn.

 **Quinn:** What happened?

 **Helen:** You sister is being very unreasonable, that's what happened. She had the gall to actually accuse me of favoring you over her. HOW DARE SHE!

Quinn suddenly looks very thoughtful.

 **Quinn:** She's half right.

 **Helen:** WHAT!?

Quinn's expression changes from sad to angry.

 **Quinn:** No, you didn't favor one of us over the other. But you did pit us against each other. The fact that you seemed to get along better with me made it look like favoritism to Daria. You told her to be more socialable and held me up as the standard she had to meet, just like you held up her grades as an impossible standard that I was expected to live up to. To top it off you only parent when it suits you because you think that climbing the corporate ladder is more important. You think that making partner at a big firm will get you own mother to finally notice you. You put your own baggage on both of us and...

Helen loses control and actually smacks Quinn across the face with the back of her hand. The slap is so hard that Quinn falls to the floor. Helen immediately regrets hitting Quinn and gasps in shock at her own actions.

 **Helen:** Oh, God! Quinn, I'm so sorry!

Helen immediately reaches out to Quinn, but Quinn violently slaps her hand away.

 **Quinn:** GET AWAY FROM ME!

Quinn immediately runs out of her room. Seconds later we hear the front door open and then slam shut. Helen looks totally crestfallen.

 **Helen:** (sarcastic tone) Nice job, Helen.

Scene 2

 **Ext. Shot:** Lane house, evening

 **Int. Shot:** Jane's room

We see the TV screen in Jane's room. The image is two young women making out passionately while in the background is a postal worker dead from a gunshot wound.

 **TV Announcer:** When daddy went crazy and killed the mailman, these sisters went crazy and made love. The incestuous lesbian winter, next on Sick, Sad World.

We now see Quinn and Jane sitting on Jane's bed. Jane appears unfazed while Quinn is visibly disgusted.

 **Quinn:** EWWWWWWWWWW!

 **Jane:** Guess they lived in Alabama.

Jane turns off the TV.

 **Jane:** So, now that your over your crying fit care to tell me what brings you to Casa Lane, my young appretnice?

 **Quinn:** Today I had a fight with Daria over the phone and Mom in person.

 **Jane:** Please, don't spare the details.

 **Quinn:** Well, I called Daria to tell her about how Stacy knocked the wind out of Sandi today and...

 **Jane:** Stacy actually hit Sandi!? Damn, I missed it.

 **Quinn:** Anyway, Daria accused me of trying to ruin your friendship and then started to lay into me about the way I used to act and then she said she wants me out of her life.

 **Jane:** She was the same way when I started dating Tom.

 **Quinn:** As I was saying, after I told Mom about it she got into a shouting match with Daria over the phone. Then I just had too start pointing out all her mistakes as a parent and that just caused another fight.

 **Jane:** Reminds me of when the whole Lane family lived here. We had to take out insurance claims after some of the more memorable blowouts.

Quinn giggles a little at this, which Jane notices.

 **Jane:** Getting back to this problem with Daria, I think she's having a hard time adjusting to college life. When she gets emotionally overwhelmed she tends to lash out at the people closest to her.

 **Quinn:** But why can't she just talk to me or you if that's the case?

 **Jane:** C'mon, this is Daria we're talking about. You know as well as I do how guarded she is with her emotions. This has probably been brewing for a while and you just happened to be there when the bomb went off. I think she was just taking her frustration out on you.

 **Quinn:** I deserved it.

Jane raises an eyebrow.

 **Quinn:** I made her miserable pretty much from the day I was born. Always stealing attention from her at home, getting her into trouble with Mom and Dad, publicly shunning her. The weird thing is, I secretly always kind of looked up to her, too.

 **Jane:** Guilty on all counts, but you were just too immature to see how it affected her.

Quinn sighs as she is now convinced nothing will make up for what she's done.

 **Quinn:** I'm the world's worst sister, aren't I?

 **Jane:** No, you're not.

Now it's Quinn who raises an eyebrow.

 **Jane:** Quinn, when you and Daria first moved here you were a stuck up little brat. Since then you've managed to grow both a brain and a conscience. I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm actually gald that you and me are friends now. And since Daria is my best friend I feel a perverse need to help you both through this, which proves I've gone completely insane.

 **Quinn:** (deadpan) Don't worry, if you don't respond to conventional therapy I'll authorize electro-shock.

 **Jane:** Yep, definetly turning into one of us.

Scene 3

 **Ext. Shot:** Dorm building at Raft College, evening

 **Music:** "In Too Deep" by Sum-41

 **Int. Shot:** Daria's dorm room

We see a smell room with two beds and a nightstand and window between them. In front of each bed is a desk with a computer on each. The nightstand has a cordless phone and reciever on it. Daria is on her bed reading a book while her roomate, a scantily clad big-brested brunette is typing on her computer. The brunette looks frustrated.

 **Brunette:** NOOOOOO! That was my mid-term report, YOU GODDAMN PLASTIC PIECE OF SHIT! SON OF A BITCH! FUCK!

Daria groans and looks up from her book.

 **Daria:** Gee, and all it would've taken to avoid this is you not getting wasted at a frat party and having sex with the RA last night. Give it a rest, Jenny.

 **Jenny:** Easy for you to say, you damn hermit.

The two girls stare daggers at each other before Daria resumes her reading.

 **Daria:** (under her breath) Foul mouthed slut.

At this moment the phone rings and Jenny picks it up.

 **Jenny:** WHAT!?

Split-screen reveals Jane on the other end of the line.

 **Jane:** Is Daria there? It's Jane. I assume you haven't killed each other yet.

 **Jenny:** Just a minute. (Hands phone to Daria) It's that weirdo art chick you're always talking about. Screw this, I need a drink and a screw.

Jenny puts on a jacket and storms out of the room.

 **Daria:** Jane.

 **Jane:** Daria, I just had an interesting conversation with your sister.

Daria frowns.

End Act II

Act III

Scene 1

 **Ext. Shot:** Lane House, evening

 **Music:** "I May Hate You Sometimes" by the Posies

 **Int. Shot:** Jane's room

Jane is on the phone while Quinn nervously stands by and listens to Jane's side of the conversation.

 **Jane:**...so now she's convinced that you hate her and I have to play peacemaker. Care to share your side of the story.

Split-screen shows Daria on the other end of the line.

 **Daria:** She lied to me. She told me that college would be different from high school and that I'd have friends. It turns out that college students are just as stupid and shallow as their high school counterpartd and I refuse to dumb myself down for the sake of fitting in, hence I have no friends. The only silver lining was that come January you'll be up here to start at BFAC. Now, you and Quinn are becoming friends and I'm afraid you'll come here so changed that we have nothing in common anymore. I'm losing my only friend.

 **Jane:** Daria, you're more of a sister to me than my actual sisters. My being friends with your sister doesn't change that. Our friendship survived a love triangle, for crying out loud. Also, Quinn didn't lie to you, she told you what she saw firsthand hanging out with Lindy, which I've seen too. The smart people are there, you just gotta find 'em.

 **Daria:** That's just it. My walls are too damn high. You're the only one who ever broke through them. You were always the more outgoing of the two of us and that confidence rubbed off on me.

 **Jane:** That's kinda how I always saw us. The intellectual writer chick and the badass art chick, two outcast telling the rest of the world to piss off.

 **Daria:** It seems that without you here I've reverted back to my old ways, never trusting or talking to anyone. Quinn was always more friendly, outgoing, and attractive than me. I couldn't compete so I grew resentful.

 **Jane:** Just like Quinn couldn't hold a candle to you academically. That explains a lot.

 **Daria:** Yes, but over the past year she's been getting over that and started to show her true depth. I guess I resented that and that's why I lashed out.

 **Jane:** No kidding.

 **Daria:** Is Quinn still there?

 **Jane:** Yup. Wanna talk to her?

 **Daria:** I'm not sure what to say.

 **Jane:** The driest wit in the world at a loss for words, I never thought I'd see the day. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out.

 **Daria:** Alright, then.

Jane hands the phone over to Quinn.

 **Quinn:** Oh, Daria, I'm so sorry. If I could take back all the mean things I did to you over the years I would. I know you don't believe that but it's the truth.

Daria takes a deep breath.

 **Daria:** Quinn, I'm the one who owes an apology. I'm having a hard time here and I took it out on you. I'm sorry for that. In fact I'm a little jealous of you.

 **Quinn:** Why? I thought you didn't care about popularity

 **Daria:** No, but I do care about being alone. Before I met Jane I didn't because I didn't realize just how lonely I actually was. I can't make friends, I just can't. Not without changing everything I am.

Quinn now looks very sympathetic as she understands exactly where Daria is coming from.

 **Quinn:** Daria, don't change. Being fake for the sake of fitting in sucks, believe me I've wasted the first 16 years of my life doing that. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. You once told me to give people a chance, so follow your own advice and give people a chance.

 **Daria:** I'm going to play devils advocate here and ask a question. What if you're wrong? What if no one accepts me? Face facts, I'll always be alone.

 **Quinn:** Daria, you're not alone, you never were. You'll always have at least me and Jane, no matter what. In Jane you have a sister who just isn't a blood relative, the kind of sister I should've been. The kind I wanna be now. I'm done with the whole sibling rivalry thing. I don't wanna do it anymore. I love you.

Upon hearing this Daria wipes a stray tear off her cheek.

 **Daria:** I love you too, Quinn, even when I hate your guts. So, friends?

 **Quinn:** No, sisters.

Scene 2

 **Ext. Shot:** Morgendorffer House, night

We see Quinn walk up to the front door and enter.

 **Int. Shot:** Living Room

Helen and Jake run up to Quinn and hug her.

 **Jake:** Thank God. We were so worried.

 **Helen:** Quinn, I'm so sorry I slapped you. Can you forgive me?

 **Quinn:** I already have, Mom.

 **Int. Shot:** The kitchen, a few minutes later.

Quinn is telling Jake and Helen about everything that happened.

 **Quinn:**...so now me and Daria are on speaking terms. In fact, we're actually friends now.

 **Jake:** Hey, that's great.

Helen looks nervous.

 **Helen:** I've been thinking about what you said earlier and you're right. I just couldn't get over my own issues long enough to avoid passing them on to you and Daria. I was in denial, but that was my problem and I shouldn't have made it yours. I'm sorry. I guess I should call Daria and straighten things out.

Quinn looks at her watch and sees how late it is.

 **Quinn:** I think we should sleep on it first. It's been a pretty emotionally draining day.

Helen smiles as she's impressed by Quinn's insight.

 **Helen:** Yes, I suppose it has.

Scene 3

 **Ext. Shot:** Raft College, daytime

 **Music:** "Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit

 **Int. Shot:** Daria and Jenny's dorm room

Daria is typing on her computer. In the background we see that Jenny's bed hasn't been slept in, implying that she shacked up somewhere overnight. The phone rings and Daria picks it up.

 **Daria:** Abandon hope, all ye who call here.

Split-screen shows Quinn on the other end of the line.

 **Quinn:** Hey, sis. Just thought I'd call and see how you're doing.

 **Daria:** Well, aside from lacking a social life and having a mean-spirited STD petri dish for a roomate I'm doing well. What's going on in the gulag we call Lawndale?

 **Quinn:** Mom wants to talk to you. I'll put you on speaker.

 **Daria:** Wait a minute; I thought she disowned me last night.

 **Quinn:** She was just upset. She wants to apologize.

 **Daria:** Alright, then.

Daria's side of the split screen disappears and we now see Quinn's room. We see that Helen is there as Quinn switches her phone to speaker.

 **Helen:** Daria, I believe I owe you an apology for last night. I didn't mean to get so angry with you. I think we both said things in the heat of the moment that we didn't mean. I would never actually cut you or Quinn off.

 **Daria:** (Offscreen, on speaker) That's alright, Mom. I shouldn't have been so stubborn.

 **Helen:** Why were you being like that anyway?

 **Quinn:** You don't have to answer that if you don't want to.

Helen gives Quinn a hostile glance, which she notices.

 **Quinn:** Muh-om, if you press too hard she'll put up that wall of hers and we won't be able to help her.

Helen's expression softens as she sees Quinn's point.

 **Daria:** Thanks, Quinn. To answer your question, Mom, college isn't exactly what I expected. Yes, I expected the academics to be challenging, but the fact is that I also expected the students to be more mature and intelligent and it turns out they're not. They're no different than the morons I endured in high school. I'm still the lone misfit and I see now that this will never change. The problem is that I can't play dumb and be a phony just for the sake of fitting in, like Quinn used to do. That realization caused me to become bitter and resentful toward her and I actually took it out on her yesterday. I wanted her to hurt as much as I do, which I know was selfish and insensitive. I'm sorry.

 **Helen:** What's wrong with actively trying to seek out and meet people that you can get along with?

 **Daria:** Besides the fact that such people don't exist? I'm never able to step out of my shell. When I try I get nervous and resort to sarcasm as a defense mechanism. It takes a long time to get past my walls and no one wants to make the effort. Jane got past them in a matter of minutes but she's the only one who ever has.

 **Helen:** What about Tom?

 **Daria:** It took him dating Jane for six months just for me to warm up to him. Even after I started dating him I was reluctant to let him get close. People I haven't known for years make me uncomfortable.

We see a look of sudden realization on Quinn's face.

 **Quinn:** Oh my God, it's so obvious now. Daria, you have Social Anxiety Disorder.

Helen is visibly stunned by the revelation that Quinn even knows about SAD and it's symptoms.

 **Quinn:** What?

 **Helen:** My God, that explains so much. Daria, I'm sure Raft has mental health services. Would you consider counseling?

 **Daria:** I don't think so. I just can't open up to a shrink.

 **Helen:** Then how are you going to get past this? Social anxiety could make it impossible to achieve your true potential.

Quinn's face lights up with an idea.

 **Quinn:** She need the support of people she can trust, people who understands what she's going through. Jane, of course, is perfect for that role, especially since she'll be up there in a few months. I can help too, I know something about this sort of thing. Daria, if you get anxious or just need someone to talk to, call either Jane or me. We'll both help you.

Helen looks a little put off.

 **Helen:** What about me?

 **Daria:** Quinn's right. Mom, it's nothing against you but I would find it easier to talk with someone my own age who understands. But I can and will to be supportive too. Maybe your advice on how to handle certain situations can be helpful as well.

Helen looks thoughtful. Finding no fault in either girl's logic she agrees.

 **Helen:** Alright. Just know that I'll be there for you too.

 **Daria:** Thanks, Mom. Anyway, I need to finish this short story I'm writing before the roomate from hell returns.

 **Helen:** Bye, sweetie.

 **Quinn:** Talk to you later, sis.

We hear the sound of Daria hanging up. Quinn shuts off her phone while Helen appears deep in thought.

 **Helen:** Quinn, what did you mean when you said that you understand what she's going through? You were always so outgoing.

 **Quinn:** Until recently I acted like a shallow airhead because I was scared of rejection, the same waythat Daria tries to put people off by being really difficult. We both have people issues, we just handle them differently.

Helen looks thoughtful for a moment.

 **Helen:** You know, I'm glad you're finally starting to come into your own. Now that I think about it, you both have some difficulty opening up and showing your true selves to people. At the same time you're both very intelligent and attractive young women with a clear sense of right and wrong. (Helen smiles knowingly) You know, you and Daria are alot more alike than anyone realizes.

Quinn smiles.

Scene 4

 **Ext. Shot:** Griffin house

 **Music:** "He Loves U Not" by Dream

 **Int. Shot:** Sandi's room

We see all four members of the former Fashion Club are seated in a circle on the floor. Sandi eyes Stacy with contempt.

 **Sandi:** Before I explain why I wanted to see all three of you back here today I believe _Stacy_ has something to say.

Stacy looks nervous until Quinn gives her a reassuring nod.

 **Stacy:** Sandi, I'm sorry I got mad and hit you.

 **Sandi:** (menacing tone) And...?

 **Stacy:** Look, I feel bad about losing my temper but I meant what I said about not wanting to bring back the Fashion Club.

Sandi looks like she wants to rip Stacy a new one but backs down when Quinn gives her a death stare.

 **Sandi:** Very well, I accept your apology. I suggest we put bringing back the Fashion Club to a vote.

 **Quinn:** That sounds fair.

 **Sandi:** All in favor?

Only Sandi raises her hand. She becomes visibly nervous.

 **Sandi:** All opposed?

Both Quinn and Stacy raise their hands, but Tiffany just stares vacantly.

 **Sandi:** Um, Tiffany, why didn't you vote?

 **Tiffany:** Voote...for...whaat?

 **Quinn:** For bringing back the Fashion Club.

 **Tiffany:** Whaat?

Sandi smirks as she sees an opportunity to use Tiffany to overrule Quinn and Stacy.

 **Sandi:** Raise your hand if you DON'T want to be in the Fashion Club.

Quinn glares menacingly at Sandi for her obvious attempt to trick Tiffany into bringing back the Fashion Club.

 **Tiffany:** Oookaaay.

Tiffany raises her hand in opposition to reviving the Fashion Club. Sandi's jaw drop as her attempt to manipulate Tiffany has clearly backfired.

 **Sandi:** Let's do a recount.

 **Quinn:** Sandi, you asked for a vote and we voted. There's no more Fashion Club. If there is, count me out.

 **Stacy:** Count me out too.

 **Tiffany:** Meee...toooo.

Sandi looks devastated as she realizes that if she brings back the Fashion Club it will be a club with no members. She lets out a defeated sigh.

 **Sandi:** The majority has spoken.

She looks extremely sad.

End Credits.

Authors notes

1) Can you spot the hidden reference to another Daria fanfic. (hint: look at the second scene of the second act of this episode)

Next Time

It's Ms. Li's latest fund raising scheme: a school beauty pagent. Both Quinn and Sandi enter. And guess who makes a return visit for the event. Will anything be left when the bodies stop twitching?


End file.
